My Best Friend
by HUGESoratofan
Summary: Songfic! Sora's feeling lonely. That's all I can say...


I'm back with a songfic this time! My first songfic, yay! ^^ Wait, wasn't This I Promise You my first songfic? Whatever. The song is "My Best Friend" from Stretch Princess. I hope you guys like it. There's some Michi in the beginning. So let's pretend Mimi moved back to Japan. K? And before I start the fic, I'd like to thank DawnHope for reviewing my fics. For some reason she's the first to review my fics. So far. And thanks to the other people who reviewed my other fics. THANK YOU!!! I just need 4 more reviews to continue "Band Soul Mates." Just to let you people know, I don't continue fics that aren't liked. So here's "My Best Friend."  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song, "My Best Friend."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
"Hi Sora! I haven't seen you in a while! I'm so glad we can spend time together!"  
  
"Yeah! It's great to see you too. You spend so much time with Tai. I'm starting to feel lonely."  
  
Mimi broke the embrace with Sora.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. It must be lonely with your best friends spending so much time with each other. But I won't bail on our plans this time. Tai's out of town for a soccer tournament and will be gone all day. I'm really sorry for not spending time with you."  
  
"It's okay Mimi. I understand. You really love Tai and you just want to be with him. I don't mind. I'm pretty busy anyway. You know, with tennis, the shop, and school." Sora lied. Tennis didn't take much of her time and the flower shop shut down because of her mother's death. Business was too much for Sora to handle alone. She tried to hire other people to work in the shop but not many people were interested. School wasn't much either. Sora's teachers didn't give out much homework. Sure, there were tests to study for here and there, but that was it. (AN: Like my school! The only homework I have is the work I didn't finish during the day! Sorry. I'm ruining the moment. .)   
  
"No sora. That isn't a good enough (AN: Good Enough. I love that Sorato website. Oops. I'm doing it again.) reason. I should spend more time with you-"  
  
"I told you it's okay." Sora cut in. "Let's just go to the mall before we lose more time together."  
  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
  
~_My best friend's got a new best friend  
It's her new boyfriend   
and he's not even good looking. (_An: Sorry Tai fans. I like Tai too. He's just not cute to me.)~  
  
"So then he took me to this fancy, romantic, restaurant. It was sooo romantic. And on our first date! Tai's so sweet..." Mimi blabbed on about her new boyfriend. Sora had nothing better to do but listen to Mimi talk about her new found lover.  
  
Mimi has been talking about Tai for twenty minutes straight. It was a long walk to the mall so they decided to rest on a bench. Mimi started talking about Tai, like she would always do when she and Sora got together to spend quality time together. Sora stared to get sick of it. She liked spending time with Mimi, she just hated it when she started   
talking about Tai.  
  
'Man I'm bored of these stories of her and Tai.'  
  
"Isn't it great Sora? I think I've actually found my soul mate!"  
  
"Yeah Mimi. I'm really proud of you." Sora forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks Sora. I can't believe how hopelessly in love I am." Mimi sighed dreamily and showed her, in Sora's opinion, dumb grin.  
  
'I like Tai and all, I mean he is my best friend, but all this Tai talk is getting on my nerves. And that grin Mimi has on her face is making me go crazy! Maybe I'm just jealous.' Sora thought.  
  
~_I'm kind of bored of the stories she's spinning  
her dumb grinning makes me want to kick her head in.  
I'm happy for her I say aloud  
I want to let the air out of her cloud_~  
  
"Oh. Am I doing it again? I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay Mimi. I don't mind much."  
  
"But Sora I-" Before Mimi could finish she was interrupted.  
  
"Hey! Mimi!"  
  
Mimi and Sora looked for the source of the voice.  
  
"Tai?!?!"  
  
Mimi ran to Tai to give him a bear hug.  
  
"Tai I thought you were out of town."  
  
"I was. But our next opponents chickened out once they saw how we played against our first opponent team. We won the whole tournament by the fault! And I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Mimi and Tai pulled away and turned to face the forgotten teen.  
  
"I see you two are busy. So I'll just go home now."  
  
"Wait! Sora, were sorry. You can stay and hang with us."  
  
"Yeah. We didn't mean to forget you. I guess I have bad timing."  
  
"Nah. I wouldn't want to stay when you two are making out."  
  
Tai and Mimi blushed.  
  
"Well, okay. I'm sorry. (AN: Sheesh! There's a lot of apologizing. Sorry 'bout that. *smacks head* There I go again! .;) I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
"It's alright. I'll see ya later guys."  
  
"Bye Sora." Tai and Mimi said in unison.  
  
~_My best friend's got a new best friend.~_  
  
Sora walked home feeling lonely. When she walked in she saw her dad and his new girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, hello Sora. I was just telling Erin about that embarrassing time we spent in China. You know, that time when we went to this Chinese restaurant that put Chinese symbols in stead of the boy or girl picture on the bathrooms. And we tried asking help from a worker and since he didn't understand a word we said, he pointed us to the wrong rooms. Two women came out screaming. Then this Chinese guy thought you followed him in. He wouldn't stop following us after that. Man! Talk about embarrassing! I can't believe that happened!"  
  
Erin laughed and so did Mr.Takenouchi.  
  
"Dad! You promised not to tell anyone!" Sora blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh come on Sora. It's just Erin."  
  
"Yeah, lighten up. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Um, Sora? Why don't you go hang out with your friends? Erin and I are gonna take care of some business."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I know when I'm not wanted." Sora mumbled the last part so Erin and Mr.Takenouchi wouldn't hear.  
  
**~**_My only father has eyes only for his new girlfriend  
and it does my head in.  
I wish, I wish he'd stick to putting up shelves  
instead he makes a fool out of me and himself.  
I'm happy for him, just not deep down  
I think about letting his tires out  
He's my only father.~  
  
_Sora walked and walked. Finally, she found herself at school. She walked in and kept walking. Then she found herself out at the music. She went in and went to the piano. Sora started playing her favorite song. She had piano lessons when she was younger but quit when she got into soccer.  
  
**Matt's POV **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shoot! I left my guitar in the music room!"  
  
I ran back to Odaiba High, which wasn't that far so I got there pretty quick. I slowed down when I got closer to my destination. As I got closer, I heard music. It sounded like someone was playing the piano, and...singing. That voice sounds familiar. Once I was in front of the door I opened it very slowly, careful not to disturb the person inside. They didn't stop playing/singing so I guess they didn't notice me. I looked up to see who was playing/singing. 'Sora?! Why is she here? And why is this song so sad? Her voice is so beautiful. Like her.' I blushed at that thought. I always thought she was, and still is, beautiful.  
  
"_And it's heart breaking, tearjerking  
I'll suck it up and I'll move on again.  
It's just like me to be struck by lightening.  
I'll suck it up and I'll move on again..."_  
  
She finished and I clapped my hands. She looked up, a little startled, but smiled when she realized it was me. I was surprised to see tear stains down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" I asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." She looked down at the piano keys to hide her face.  
  
"Sora, I know something's wrong. You can tell me." I walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
She sighed and looked up at me. She stared into my icy blue eyes as I stared into her crimson ones.  
  
"It's just, Mimi has been spending so much time with Tai. We hardly see eachother. And my dad has a new girlfriend. He tells her everything. Especially all our most embarrassing moments with the help of photo albums. And either I'm really lonely or I'm really jealous. Or maybe both. I mean, have you noticed everyone has a special someone but me? There's Tai and Mimi, T.K. and Kari, Ken and Yolei, Izzy and Alisa, Joe and Maria, even Davis has a girlfriend! And have you noticed that girl Cody's been hanging out with lately?! And you, I know you _have_ to have a girlfriend. But me, I'm probably the only single person in Japan!"  
  
"Whoa, hold up. #1: Davis has a girlfriend?!"  
  
She laughed at my reaction.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Deena."  
  
"Why didn't I hear about this?"  
  
"I guess you were busy."  
  
Oh. And #2: No, I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"You don't? Well that's a surprise. I mean, all the girls in Japan are practically throwing themselves at you."  
  
"But only because of my looks and the fact that I'm a rock star. And I kinda have an eye on someone who likes me for me already."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Um, well I like," I hesitated "you, Sora. I like you, a lot. In fact, I think I'm actually in love with you."  
  
I waited for a response, but got none. She just sat there, stunned. I think that was a bad idea. She probably doesn't even like me in _that_ way. Now our friendship is ruined! All thanks to me!   
  
**Sora's POV** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Did I hear right? Did Yamato Ishida just tell me what I think I heard?'  
  
"C-could you repeat that?" My voice came out as a squeak.  
  
"I love you, Sora."  
  
'This must be a dream.' I pinched my arm just to make sure. ' Ow! This isn't a dream.'  
  
"Sora I understand if you don't feel the same way. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"No! Matt, I feel the same way too. I just wasn't sure if this was real or not." I smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"That's a relief. So, um, you wanna go out for ice cream? It could be our first date."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."   
  
He took my hand and we walked out of the room together.  
  
"Wait, I forgot my guitar." He said and ran back to get it.  
  
He came back with his guitar and we walked out of the school hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that fic SUCK!!! So I guess flames are welcomed. Just don't be too harsh please. I'm still new, and my feelings get hurt easily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
